Solstice d'hiver
by Masirkkisoi
Summary: Naruto, petit orphelin de six ans adore les fêtes, notamment celle qui honore l'hiver. Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait pas encore mais il trouvera rapidement sa réponse.


**Solstice d'hiver**

Résumé : Naruto, petit orphelin de 6 ans adore les fêtes, notamment celle qui honore l'hiver. Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait pas encore mais il trouvera rapidement sa réponse.

Disclamer : Un jour peut-être quand des grenouilles jaunes à pois rouge voleront les perso de Kishimoto seront à moi !

Couple : Gaara/Naru

Rating : K

NDA : c'est honteusement court ! Milles excuses ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite, à votre avis ?

La fête battait son plein dans les rues de la petite ville de Konoha. Les enfants courraient entre les stands de barbe à papa, de chamboule tout ou de sucreries et jeux en tout genre. Mais le plus heureux d'entre eux était surement ce petit garçon blond, des étoiles pleins les yeux qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Du haut de ses 6 ans, Naruto ne comprenait pas toujours tout au monde des grands mais il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que c'est pendant ces fêtes que les gens étaient le plus heureux. Ils souriant tous, ne pensant qu'à s'amuser. La fête de l'hiver était sa préférée, il ne comprenait pas encore très bien pourquoi mais il voyait que malgré le froid, les gens sortaient pour aller s'amuser.

-Naruto, fait attention, reste près de moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Mais maîtresse ! Je veux attraper un poisson !

-Ne soit pas ridicule, où tu le mettrais ? Il n'y a pas de place à l'orphelinat.

Voyant son air déçu, Mlle Tsuchiya (1) lui fit une bise sur la joue pour le consoler.

-Mais si tu veux une barbe à papa ça prend pas beaucoup de place.

La gourmandise étant la plus forte, le petit blond oublia vite sa déception et un grand sourire réapparut sur son visage. Pendant que sa maîtresse payait pour les sucreries de ses camarades, Naruto qui était trop occupé avec la mousse rose ne fit pas attention où il allait. Il se retrouva emporté par la foule et finit par s'arrêter devant le parc de la ville. Le parc était désert, bercé par la musique de la fête il s'avançat sur le chemin. Il commençait à faire nuit et il avait un peu peur, mais sa maîtresse allait surement le retrouver.

C'est à cet instant qu'il le vit. Un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, du même âge que lui, était assis sur un banc près de l'étang recouvert de glace. Pourquoi était-il tout seul ici ?

-Tu en veux ?

-hein ?

Gaara fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un garçon lui tendant un bâton rose.

-Il n'en reste plus beaucoup mais tu prendre la fin.

Pourquoi ce garçon lui souriait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Il ne le connaissait même pas.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis, Naruto s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés.

Mais pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ?

-Moi c'est Naruto et toi ?

N'obtenant comme réponse qu'un regard glacial, le petit blond ne se démena pas et lui raconta toutes sortes d'anecdotes ou de bêtises qu'il avait faites à l'orphelinat. Comme la fois où il avait glissé une souris dans le dortoir des filles et qu'elles avaient crié pendant au moins 10 minutes. S'il ne faisait pas si sombre il aurait vu ce qui s'apparente à un petit sourire amusé sur le visage de Gaara.

Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Gaara l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon lui racontait toutes ces choses sur sa vie mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait sans se préoccuper du reste.

Au loin il entendait qu'on appelait le blond.

-Je dois y aller sinon la maîtresse va s'inquiétait ! On se reverra ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais quand il vit dans les yeux du blond de la deception voir peut-être même de la tristesse avant qu'il ne retourne pour commencer à partir sa bouche parla d'elle-même.

-Gaara.

Naruto se retourna surprit dans un premier temps puis lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-A la prochaine Gaara !

Puis il partit en courant, allant retrouver ses camarades.

Gaara n'aimait pas les fêtes, c'étaient trop bruyant et on ne pouvait pas circulait correctement dans les rues. Mais cette fois-ci il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait faux bonds à sa sœur, cette fois-ci un petit garçon blond avait promis qu'il reviendrait.

Le solstice d'hiver n'était pas si froid que ça tout compte fait.

Oui je sais j'ai pas été cherché bien loin ^^ Mais en même temps sa chanson passait au même moment ! C'est le destin !

Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit OS ! A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
